


Арт: Не бойся, милая — это всего лишь я!

by fandom Stand Still Stay Silent 2020 (SSSS_Team), koryusai279



Category: Stand Still Stay Silent
Genre: Art, Digital Art, Embedded Images, Fanart, Fandom Kombat, Fandom Kombat 2020, Gen, Nudity, Sauna, fem!magic!Reynir Árnason
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-31
Updated: 2020-08-31
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:28:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26217157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SSSS_Team/pseuds/fandom%20Stand%20Still%20Stay%20Silent%202020, https://archiveofourown.org/users/koryusai279/pseuds/koryusai279
Summary: Поход в сауну.
Comments: 4
Kudos: 23
Collections: Level 5 Quest 2: Визуал от M до E 2020, Stand Still Stay Silent: Fandom Battle 2020, Stand Still Stay Silent: Fandom Battle 2020 - Level 5 Quest 2 - Визуал R-NC-21





	Арт: Не бойся, милая — это всего лишь я!

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Характер скверный, не женат](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25490836) by [Ив (prosto_Iv)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/prosto_Iv/pseuds/%D0%98%D0%B2). 
  * Inspired by [Art: Наши финские берега | Our Finnish Coasts](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25486750) by [fandom Stand Still Stay Silent 2020 (SSSS_Team)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SSSS_Team/pseuds/fandom%20Stand%20Still%20Stay%20Silent%202020), [koryusai279](https://archiveofourown.org/users/koryusai279/pseuds/koryusai279). 



> Арт вдохновлен серией "Наши финские берега" и имеет непрямые отсылки к фику "Характер скверный, неженат".  
> Для образа тети Тару автор дополнительно вдохновлялся текстом "Вальпургиева ночь" (миди R-NC, еще не выложен)

[ ](https://imgur.com/LVb3R6E.png)


End file.
